The Priestess and the Con Man
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome is on her way home when she gets sabotaged, Naraku strikes again. So when Kagome goes down the well she doesn't end up in her family's shrine's well. Just where did Kagome land? Also what is that voice June suddenly hears? Maybe she should get Neal to check it out. Not the best at summaries, but the story is probably better than the summary. Please read!
1. Kagome's new well

**Okay so I'm a bit nervous writing this. This is my first fanfic EVER. So while I would love your advice and comments try not to be too harsh. At the same time I do not mind mild criticism. **

**I am going to tweak a couple things, the main thing being that in my story Kagome is 17 almost 18 instead of 15, otherwise the storyline would be a bit weird with her helping Neal and Peter on cases. Also Kagome has some street smarts like Neal, only not quite as good. **

**OKAY here is goes my very first fanfic ever, wish me luck!**

**BTW I OWN NOTHING - I WISH!**

**Kagome's POV **

We had just gotten done with a straight week of jewel hunting. It went fairly well this time to. We found two shards. Inuyasha wanted to keep going, but I had a test the next morning and I didn't want to miss another test.

"So Kagome what is your test on this time?" Sango asked.

I looked at the demon slayer and answered "English. It's the one test that I know I will do well on. I speak English very well. My teacher say's I'm the best in the class." I told Sango. I was actually very proud of myself for how well I knew English. Mom was fluent in English and she started teaching me from a young age at the shrine. Many foreigners come and it's easier to communicate with them if I can speak their language.

"What good is English to you? You don't need it here so you don't need it at all. English is a useless skill." Inuyasha said, crushing the happy mood I was in.

Without looking at him or stopping I calmly said "Sit boy."

Inuyasha face planted making an Inuyasha shaped dent in the ground. I could feel Inuyasha's anger rising, but I kept walking towards the well. Inuyasha recovered and started yelling at me. "What was that for!?"

Shippo jumped on my shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha "You deserved that one." Shippo told him. Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement. Of course they were both standing off to the side so they were safely out of the way. After a couple of tense seconds we all started walking towards the well again. The fight already forgotten; mostly, Inuyasha was still a bit angry. Minutes before we had all left Kaede's house, saying goodbye to her. Five minutes later we arrived at the well. From Kaede's house to the well it was about a twenty minute walk. I was going to be at home for three days this time. The test day, then two relaxing days with my family before coming back to resume the search in the feudal era. I went and gave each of my friends a goodbye hug then climbed onto the edge of the well. I had one foot on the edge and the other over the opening almost ready to jump. I got ready to launch myself down the well, because no matter how many times I jump it's always a bit scary to willingly jump into a well. I was about to leap when I heard Inuyasha yell "Kagome! WAIT!"

I twisted around to see what he wanted, but as I did so I lost my balance. I fell into the well going, down, down.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome was leaving, again. I will never admit it out loud, but I hate it when she goes home. I mean why couldn't she just stay here all of the time? It would make _everything_ so much easier. My mind was not focused on my surroundings that is what I blame for what happened. Me thinking about Kagome leaving and not my surroundings. In the back of my mind I knew something was off, but I ignored it too busy thinking about Kagome leaving me, again. Something smelled different, I was too late figuring it out. To be honest the reason I figured it out was because I happened to look up. When I did I saw one of Naraku's poison insects. That is when I figured out what smelled different, the well itself.

I quickly looked towards Kagome, she was just about to jump when I shouted "Kagome! WAIT!" She turned around to see what I wanted, but the stupid clumsy girl lost her balance, and she fell into the well. Sango had also seen the bug so I left it to her to go after it and kill it. I ran to the well and looked down. Kagome wasn't there, while that would have normally been, well, normal I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. I took a second to be glad that I didn't see Kagome hurt at the bottom of the well. I jumped down the well after Kagome, but the well smelled the same way that it always did. When I hit the bottom I was in Kagome's time. She wasn't in the well though. Normally she wouldn't get out this fast, or couldn't get out fast at all with that heavy backpack of hers. I had jumped only a couple seconds after her, how had she moved so fast? I jumped up out of the well and running as fast as I could I looked all around her shrine. Kagome wasn't there. I jumped back down the well. Maybe she had climbed up and jumped right back to see what I had wanted to say to her and that is how I had missed her. Please let that be the reason, I thought slightly desperately. I finally got back to my time, it seemed to take forever. I looked up to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala looking down. I jumped up and landed by them. Before I could even attempt to look around I heard Shippo.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" I finally looked around and saw no sign of Kagome. That was a very good question, where is Kagome?

**Kagome's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, I had a headache and also a very bad feeling. When my eyes finally opened I saw nothing. Wherever I was it was pitch black. I stuck my hand out and felt the die of a well. If I'm at the bottom of my well, why is it so dark? When I left it was only seven o'clock, still plenty bright out for a while. I walked the full circle of the well looking for the ladder that was supposed to be there, but I didn't find it. That was the moment that I realized I was in _a_ _well_, but not _my_ _well_. My family would never take the ladder out. Trying not to panic I tried to figure out where I was. I even attempted climbing the well wall but it was too smooth and I didn't know how far up I had to climb. So I did the only option left to me I called for help. In the back of my mind I heard a voice telling me to speak in English, and for some reason I listened to it.

"Hello is anybody there?"

**Neal's POV**

I woke up to somebody knocking on my door. I groggily got up, looking at the clock I saw it was only 3 in the morning. Who in the world would be knocking on my door at 3 in the morning? It wasn't Mozzie, because even though he does occasionally appear at my door at late hours he doesn't bother knocking. Mozzie just walks right in. It also wasn't Peter, if something had come up Peter would have just called me. I made my way to the door and opened it a crack. To my surprise it was June.

"June? What is the matter?" I asked her calmly. June very really bothered me unless it was important.

"Neal, so sorry about the late hour, but something quite … unusual is happening." That really got my attention. For June to wake me up at 3 saying something unusual is happening, is quite frankly something new. Our definition of unusual is set quite high.

I looked at her questioningly "Unusual? Unusual how?"

"Oh nothing too dangerous I don't think it's just…" She looked like she wanted to explain further but stopped herself "you really need to see for yourself. Just to make sure this old lady isn't going insane."

I quirked and eyebrow at that, but grabbed a shirt and followed her down the stairs while putting it on. She walked into the main living room. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but June held up a finger to silence me. She walked over to where a rug was usually of the floor, but June must have rolled it up and put it to the side. She walked over a certain spot a little louder and heavier than usual. Then stopped to listen for something. I was just about to suggest she just had a weird dream and that we should both go back to bed when I heard the quite unusual thing for myself.

"Hey! I can hear you walking up there. Would you say something? Hello! Is anybody up there? Help me!" A girl's voice shouted from under the floor boards.

"What the hell!?" I whispered to June.

She gave me a concerned look. "What should we do?" June whispered back.

"Have you said anything back?" I asked her.

She shook her head "To be honest I was a bit frightened and didn't know what to do. I was on my way to the kitchen for a glass of water when I heard somebody yell 'Hello is anybody there?' It took me awhile to figure out where the voice was coming from. After that, not knowing what to do, I went and got you." June explained.

"Oh alright, that's fine." I told her. Feeling a bit foolish I finally raised my voice above a whisper and shouted "Hello?" yeah not the best opener, but considering the circumstances it will have to do.

"Oh finally, someone answered. I could hear someone walking around, but nobody answered my pleas." When I didn't say anything back right away she shouted again, a bit panicked "Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here. Um what is your name and how did you get under our floor?"

She didn't respond for a couple of seconds, then finally said "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I don't know how I got in here. Do you think you could possibly get me out? It's very dark and cold down here." She paused again then said "By the way what is your name?"

I smiled to myself, how could anybody be calm in a situation like this "My name is Neal Caffrey. I have to make a couple of phone calls then we will get you out of there. Just give us a bit alright. My friend June here will talk to you and keep you company." June took my place, after the girl said alright, and started talking to, what was her name… Ah Kagome. Odd name.

I went upstairs and grabbed my cell phone, the first person I called was Mozzie. He would love this situation. Mozzie picked up on the second ring "Yeah?" It sounded like he hadn't even gone to sleep yet.

"Hey Moz, I need you to come over now."

"Why?"

I thought for a second then told him what June had told me "You need to see it for yourself."

"I'll be over in just a little bit." With that Mozzie hung up. The next person I called was Peter. Unlike Mozzie I had to call him three time just to get him to pick up. Even when he did it sounded like he wanted to kill me.

"What do you want Neal? It is 3:30, this had better be good."

Trying to think of a way to get him to come over as soon as possible I simply told him "There's a situation. I can't explain it, you need to see it for yourself. Come over as soon as possible."

"I'll be over in twenty minutes, this had better be good."

I walked back downstairs to see June still talking to the floor, well, I thought, Peter won't be disappointed.

**There that is the first chapter, what do you think? Please review I will be very grateful. Any comments will be appreciated!**


	2. getting out of the well

**I own nothing all – all credit goes to the wonderful people who came up with those series!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Peter's POV**

I was having a nice sleep, I know I was because when I woke up to my phone ringing I saw that it was the third time Neal had called. I groaned as I picked up my phone, looking at the time first. 3:30! Oh he better have a good reason. "What do you want Neal? It is 3:30, this had better be good." Neal paused for a while on the other side then he finally answered.

"There's a situation. I can't explain it, you need to see it for yourself. Come over as soon as possible."

Neal sounded a bit off. I sighed then told him "I'll be there in twenty minutes, this had better be good." I hung up and looked over at El. She was looking back at me questioningly.

"What's up Hun?" She asked me.

"It's Neal, says there's something I have to see at his house that obviously can't wait until decent hours. He sounded sincere though. I'm just going to humor him. I'll see you later Hun."

"Alright tell Neal, Mozzie and June I say hi."

~~~~~~~~~ Time skip to Neal's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After a minute June opened the door looking tired, but excited? "Oh you here, good, good. Come on in." I followed June into the living room to see Mozzie and Neal tearing up the floor.

"What in the world are you doing?"

**Neal's POV**

Mozzie had gotten here seven minutes after I called him. He had probably been at the Monday safe house. We had looked for a while for a mechanism to make the floor open, which somebody else had obviously used, but we couldn't find anything. So we did it the old fashioned way by just tearing up the floor, with June's permission of course. We were in the process of doing so when we hear from behind us "What in the world are you doing?" I looked up and saw Peter standing there with a shocked expression on his face. "Have you gone mad?" Peter yelled at us.

"Peter hold on, we do have a really good reason for tearing up the floor, I promise. It's what I needed to show you." I told him.

"Yeah suit, stop yelling. If you're not going to help just stand there and be quiet. This isn't as easy as it looks." Mozzie said.

"What are you digging for buried treasure?" Peter yelled at us sarcastically.

That was when Kagome chose to speak up "AWWW, He thinks I'm treasure? That's so nice!" She yelled up at us. I practically face palmed at Kagome's bad timing but refrained myself from actually doing so. I looked at Peter expectantly. He was looking around puzzled.

"Where did that voice come from?" Peter asked in a confused tone.

I sighed then pointed to where we were tearing up the floor. Peter raised his eyebrows at that, clearly not believing us. "June found her at about 2:30. Hey Kagome how are you doing down there?" Peter looked at me like he thought I've gone crazy talking to an invisible girl, but then Kagome answered me.

"Well Neal, it is still dark and cold." Kagome shouted at us. This time I could tell that Peter could hear Kagome's voice indeed coming from under the spot we had been breaking apart. "Okay that is enough talking for now, break time over. Get me out of here!"

I laughed out loud, I liked this girl. "Alright, alright. Give us a few more minutes and we'll get you out."

"Okay, but hurry up." Kagome yelled at me.

"Well you heard her, our breaks over. Let's get her out." I told Mozzie. Mozzie and me picked out tools back up and started attacking the floor again. I faintly realized that Peter was also helping. It took roughly 15 minutes, but in the end we had taken a 6' by 6' square out of the floor, and in the middle of the square was the top of an old well. The wall was four feet around and was covered by a simple wood cover. The cover was sealed to the well by four pieces of paper with weird writing on all four sides. Well as much sides a round well could have. I looked to Mozzie "What are those?"

Mozzie bent down to get a better look at them. "These are Japanese seals. In the past priests, monks, and priestesses would put these on things to seal evil inside said things. If you believe in this stuff, which I obviously do, one talisman is pretty powerful by itself. For this well to have four of them it makes you wonder what is so powerful they need to have four talisman seals." We all looked at each other. Someone was scared of what's inside? Well the thing inside was Kagome. Something lite up in Mozzie's eyes and before I could stop him he yelled at Kagome "Are you evil?"

"What?" Kagome asked. You could practically hear the amused confused laughter in her voice. "No, why do ask? Do I sound evil to you?"

"There are four evil sealing talismans on the well cover, so I ask again are you evil?" Mozzie as practically dancing in place in paranoia.

Kagome hesitated, clearly trying to decide what to say, then she said "No Mozzie I am not evil, quite honestly I am the opposite. I am a Miko. A Miko is a Japanese priestess with very high spiritual powers. Now will you please let me out?"

I personally was all for breaking the seal and letting her out, but I knew if I did so before Mozzie was okay with her Mozzie would **never **trust her. Mozzie took a couple minutes to decide whether or not to trust what she said. I looked at Peter, he was obviously ready to help this girl out of the well. Finally Mozzie announced "Alright, but if you're lying I'm dumping you straight back into this well."

"Yeah, sure, fine, deal. Just please let me out!" Kagome practically screamed at us.

Mozzie handed me a knife and I cut through all four talismans. The moment I lifted the lid off of the well a strong wind rushed out of the well. What the heck? How could that happen? I heard Kagome scream from inside the well, a scream of fear. The wind didn't last long and I thought I almost heard an evil laugh in the wind, but dismissed it immediately. As soon as the wind stopped I ran and looked down the well.

For the first time I saw Kagome Higurashi. She was a Japanese teen with mid-back length black hair with a blue tint to it. The one thing that grabbed me the most were her eyes, startling sapphire blue. They were close to the same shade as mine. I smiled down at her and she smiled and waved back at me. "Hi!" she said.

**Kagome's POV**

I could hear them working at getting to me. They sounded like they were working hard, but they seemed to be taking forever! Then suddenly the noise stopped. For a while it was very quiet up there. I realized that the other man Neal said he called must have gotten here, I was about to yell up to them when I heard "What are you diffing for buried treasure?" somebody yelled at Neal sarcastically.

I wasn't going to say anything, I really wasn't. Neal had told me not to say anything until he 'introduced' me, but I could NOT stop myself "AWWW, He thinks I'm treasure? That's so nice!" I yelled up to them. I heard Mozzie laugh at my comment, well at least somebody thought I was funny.

"June found her at about 2:30. Hey Kagome how are you doing down there?" I heard Neal say.

I shouted back up at Neal "Well Neal, it is still dark and cold. Okay that is enough talking for now, break time over. Get me out of here!"

Neal laughed, then I heard him say "Alright, alright. Give us a few more minutes and we'll get you out."

"Okay, but hurry up." I yelled at Neal. I could hear the working start up again I started meditating until they got me out of there. I heard the working stop and they started talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying until I heard Mozzie yell "Are you evil?"

A burst of laughter jumped out of me "What?" I amused and confused at the same time, "No, why do ask? Do I sound evil to you?"

"There are four evil sealing talismans on the well cover, so I ask again are you evil?" Mozzie yelled at me.

I hesitated how much should I tell them, Mozzie was obviously the paranoid type, and he knew his stuff about Japanese talismans, I came to a decision "No Mozzie I am not evil, quite honestly I am the opposite. I am a Miko. A Miko is a Japanese priestess with very high spiritual powers. Now will you please let me out?" There was a long pause and I almost didn't think Mozzie was going to answer me, but he finally did.

"Alright, but if you're lying I'm dumping you straight back into this well."

"Yeah, sure, fine, deal. Just please let me out!" I screamed at them, insulted that they would think I was evil. I fight evil for a living for heaven's sake!

I felt the barrier getting weaker and weaker as somebody cut the seals, then I saw a crack of light. Suddenly it felt like a tornado was surrounding me. I felt an evil presence and heard an evil laugh that sounded a lot like Naraku's. The strong wind battered me around and I screamed as I got pushed into the well wall. As suddenly as the wind started, it stopped. I looked up and saw Neal for the first time, honestly not very well with the distance and the sudden light after a long time in darkness. He smiled down at me and I smiled and waved back him, getting up off of the ground. "Hi." I said to him.

It took only a couple more minutes to actually get me out of the well. Mozzie, for some reason had a rope ladder handy. Either that or he had recently made it with some spare rope, I wasn't quite sure which one. Looking at Mozzie and reading his aura I realized that neither of the possibilities were farfetched. I looked at the other people in the room, to see what I who I was dealing with. After Mozzie my eyes drifted to June. June's aura was very mothery and kind, but it also had a hidden side to it I just couldn't get a read on. Peter was next, Peter's aura was a very protective thing. I don't really don't know how to explain it, it was equally defensive and offensive. I don't see many of those to be honest, they are very rare. Those types of auras are usually connected to people like my group, people living their lives to protect everybody but also having their own motives behind it. Like our group when we had been fighting Naraku, we all wanted to defeat him to keep everybody safe but at the same time we all wanted revenge on him. Inuyasha for Kikyou, Miroku his wind tunnel, Sango her entire village and her brother, Kouga for members of his tribe, and me for him hurting my friends.

Then I looked at Neal and my eyes opened wide. I've never seen an aura as bright as his, it was brilliant and blue. Calming and trusting, only hidden behind his trickery and rebuke for rules. I don't think Neal even knew what good he could do. I could tell that he was a person that people can come to trust with ease, and to also want to help him. Finally I looked away from his aura and to Neal himself, my eyes almost opened wide again by what I saw. Neal was a very handsome man. His black hair falling lazily into his eyes, though that probably had something to do with the hour. His eyes were as brilliant blue as his aura was. I trusted this man immediately, not surprising by what his aura had told me. I decided that this group of people were all good people and that I could trust all of them.

I turned back to June "Thank you so much." I told her.

June looked at me shocked, as did the rest of the group honestly but I ignored the rest of them for the moment, "Our continuous conversation was the only thing that kept me sane down there. I'm not very good with dark places, so many bad memories in them." I told her honestly.

Then June smiled at me understanding "Oh that was no problem dear. Your side of the conversation was quite interesting I must say."

I smiled back at June, then looked at the entire group. I had already introduced myself to Neal, but I thought it only polite to introduce myself to the rest of them as well. I bowed to them as I said "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I want to thank all of you for helping me get out of that well." I stopped bowing to them and gave them a genuine smile.

"Yes speaking of that, how exactly did you get into a well under June's floor?" Peter asked me. My brain shut down for a second, I had almost started telling them the truth I stopped myself then thought of the only answer I could safely give them for the moment.

But before I could answer them a voice out of nowhere "Yes, please do explain that. It should be tons of fun."

I spun around to see the owner of the voice to see…

**Duh duh duhhhhhhhh….. Hmmmm I wonder who she is going to see don't you! No really who do you think I'm not quite sure yet, here's my first pole should It be Sesshomaro, Shippo, Kouga, Kikyou, Inuyasha, or the evil presence in the well? I just love cliff hangers, but only when I write them. If I am the one reading them it drives me insane. Sorry but the next chapter should be up pretty soon. So far writing this is really easy, the story coming to me naturally. So who do you think the evil presence in the well was? **


	3. Sesshomaru-sama

**Hi everyone here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

_**Previously **_

"_Yes speaking of that, how exactly did you get into a well under June's floor?" Peter asked me. My brain shut down for a second, I had almost started telling them the truth I stopped myself then thought of the only answer I could safely give them for the moment._

_But before I could answer them a voice out of nowhere "Yes, please do explain that. It should be tons of fun."_

_I spun around to see the owner of the voice to see…_

**Kagome's POV**

Spinning around I saw leaning up against the wall, Sesshomaru. I was so surprised that I was speechless for a moment. When I finally found my voice all I could muster out was "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at me and stated "Thank you for stating the obvious, no I do believe the nice man asked you a question did he not?"

Ironically is was 'the nice man' who spoke up first. "How and when did you get in here?" His hand went to his hip, where he usually had a gun, but he had left it home. He must be a cop I thought to myself. Peter looked like he was mad at himself for not bringing his gun. Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow again, but I did see a slight squinting of his eyes. You would never notice it unless you knew him rather well. Most of his emotions were very subtle. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but looked towards me. I knew that to mean, these people were below him and he refused to answer him, and I was supposed to be his voice to the 'lowly peasants'.

I sighed and hung my head, why is it that all dog demons bring me is more trouble? I turned around and looked at Peter and the group. "This here is Sesshomaru-sama. I don't know exactly how he got in here, that one is a very good question. He arrived pretty much right as I you were asking me how I got here." I looked back at Sesshomaru "How did you find me?" I asked him. I mean I just got here, so how had he found me already?

"Oh that's an easy answer!" a voice said from out of nowhere. From behind Sesshomaru a fourteen year old stepped out. It took me a moment to recognize her, but when I did my jaw hit the floor.

"Rin!" I exclaimed at her.

"Who else would it be Miko?" Jaken asked stepping out from the other side of Sesshomaru.

Behind me I heard Mozzie shriek when Jaken came out. Various reactions came from the rest of the group, but Mozzie's was by far the most dramatic. I ignored them and continued on trying to figure this out. This was the same time as my time I assumed, so at least 500 years after Rin's time so how in the world was she still alive and still only fourteen? Suddenly an idea hit me, I turned to Neal and asked with a feverish look in my eyes "What year is it?" I asked.

Neal looked at me with a calculating look in his eyes, he was obviously trying to figure out what was happening, but he answered anyway "2011, why?"

I froze for a second, 2011? How in the world did that happen? My time was 1996, I jumped 15 years ahead! I had to sit down, not even bothering looking for a chair I just collapsed on the floor. Not bothering to answer Neal, that would just make things even more complicated, I turned looked up at Rin and asked the question I really needed to know. "Rin? How are you still alive?"

A knowing look came into her eyes now understanding why I asked if it was her. "Oh yeah you don't know. I forgot you disappeared before it became noticeable. Remember the Meidō Stone incident? Well that is the reason, it slowed everything down." She answered very cryptically so I would understand, but the rest of the group wouldn't.

"Oh, well good for you then. You got to stay with Sesshomaru-sama longer. I'm happy for you." I told her, knowing that that was what she had always wanted to do, stay with Sesshomaru-sama forever.

Rin smiled at me and said happily "Thanks!"

Unbeknownst to everybody Mozzie had snuck up on Jaken and had started poking and prodding at him. We only knew, well to be honest Sesshomaru-sama knew but didn't care, when Jaken yelled and jumped in surprise. "What are you?" Mozzie asked totally curious by our resident Kappa Yokai demon.

Jaken hit Mozzie on the head with the staff of two heads and announced "It has been centuries since I began serving Lord Sesshomaru; crossed through 3,000 worlds have I! His most loyal follower! I answer to the name Jaken!"

That sounded really familiar and as I thought for a bit I realized "Hey, that's exactly what you said to Inuyasha and me when we first met you to, how have you not changed at all in all this time?"

Jaken looked at me angrily and started coming at me with the staff. He swung it at me, but he having tried that so many times I knew it was coming, I grabbed it and lifted it up. Jaken's feet were a foot off of the ground legs kicking in anger. Jaken was shouting insults at me, the same insults he always used to used, sad to say it was sort of nostalgic. Finally he couldn't hold on anymore and he fell hard onto the floor. He was about to start attacking me again when Sesshomaru-sama walked forward with Jaken falling under his foot. Jaken was struggling under Sesshomaru-sama's foot. Finally Sesshomaru-sama got off of Jaken and started walking towards the door. I was too preoccupied with hitting Jaken like a hockey puck with his own staff to realize it at first. I was having fun too, I hadn't hit Jaken in a long time. He went rolling across the floor and crashed into the wall. "That is for hitting Mozzie in the head, you stupid toad." I informed him. I heard Rin giggle behind me, then she started running after Sesshomaru-sama.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me, Jaken hurry up or you'll be left behind again!"

Jaken reanimated in record time with being threatened to be left behind "NOOO LORD SESSHOMARU! Don't leave me with these measly humans! I don't think I can survive another encounter with the Miko. Lord Sesshomaru!"

It was then that I realized that Sesshomaru-sama was leaving. Without me. I started running after him, yelling at him to wait. I heard the rest of the group following to see what would happen. I kicked Jaken out of my way to catch up to Sesshomaru-sama. I finally caught up to him right before the door. "Sesshomaru-sama! Please wait." He finally stopped just as he reached the door.

"What do you want Miko?" Sesshomaru-sama asked me.

"What do you mean, what do I want? Where are you going? Take me with you, get me back to the bone eater's well. Tell me what happened to everyone else. Why are you leaving?"

Sesshomaru-sama looked at with annoyance in his eyes "I am leaving as you can obviously see. I am in no way in charge of you, I do not plan to take you anywhere. The bone's eater well was destroyed along with the shrine it was surrounded by. I do not care at all about anyone else's business, so I do not know. Was that all Miko?"

"What do you mean the shrine was destroyed?" my thoughts went straight to family. Mom, Gramps, and little Sato. "What happened to the family that lived there?" I asked desperately.

"I do not know, nor do I care. I will be taking my leave now. Rin come along, Jaken follow if you must." Sesshomaru-sama said then proceeded to leave the building. I stood there in shock when he said behind him "Goodbye Miko, it was interesting to see you again."

"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't leave me here. I'm all alone here! Sesshomaru-sama!" I yelled after him, but he didn't even falter in his step. He was really leaving me here.

Rin came up to me and gave me a hug "It was good seeing you again Kagome, everybody was scared when you disappeared. Lord Sesshomaru won't ever admit it, but he was worried to. Don't worry you'll be fine here, to be honest Japan is dangerous for anybody with shards right now so Lord Sesshomaru is protecting you by keeping you here. Well I got to get going."

Jaken looked up at me and stated "Just to state the obvious I was not worried about you at all Miko, in fact I was very quite happy the moment you disappeared." Jaken spun and started running after Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin was about to leave when I grabbed her arm, "Rin wait, one more question please."

She looked at me then looked at the door, obviously knowing that Sesshomaru-sama would never leave her behind. "Yeah, sure what is it?"

"What happened with Naraku?" I asked, completely forgetting that Neal and his friends were still behind us.

Rin looked at me with a sad expression "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know would you? Well after you disappeared Kikyou decided to put aside her hatred for Inuyasha and help locate the jewel shards. Naraku wasn't happy with that, at all. He killed Kikyou and things got bad after that. As far as I know he is still alive, looking for the rest of the jewel shards. He has almost all of them, just the ones that you have he doesn't have. So to be honest be careful because he will be coming after you. I'm sorry Kagome I really am, but I have to go. Lord Sesshomaru is still looking for Naraku to kill him, so that's why he isn't bringing you along. We had been walking along when he sensed your spiritual power. We rushed over here to check it out. When we saw that you were okay, he decided to continue the hunt and keep you here. We'll see you later, I promise that after we kill Naraku we will come back for you." With that Rin ran after Sesshomaru-sama and the door slammed behind her.

I was standing there shocked that they actually left me here, all by myself. Then a second later I remembered I was NOT alone. I slowly turned around to see Neal, Mozzie, June, and Peter staring at me with their eyes wide. Then the questions started. A lot of questions.

**End of Chapter**

**How was that chapter? It was a little harder to write. PLEASE REVIEW! So if you were Neal and crew what would be the first thing you would ask Kagome after witnessing that conversation? The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. The barrier and the Puppy

**Here is Chapter four! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Kagome's POV**

I turned around and saw Neal, Mozzie, June, and Peter staring at me with large eyes. They all started asking me questions at once, not taking a break between each question. It felt like they were growing taller while I was shrinking. Without realizing it I started to close in on myself, pushing out the outside world and just focusing on the inside. My mind going back to Sesshomaru-sama's conversation. My shrine was destroyed … my shrine was destroyed … my shine was…

**Neal's POV**

We had followed Kagome's conversation with the white haired man with rapt attention. We held onto every word waiting to ask questions till the time was right. When the white haired man told Kagome he wasn't going to bring her with him she looked devastated, and I didn't blame her one bit. She wakes up at the bottom of a strange well in a place she doesn't know, surrounded by people she doesn't know. Then someone she does know shows up out of nowhere and leaves her with us strangers. I felt bad for her, I really did. She talked to the small black haired girl, I think they said her name was Rin, for a while before Rin followed the strange green thing out the door chasing after the while haired man. Kagome stood there staring at the door for a bit before visibly flinching. Then she turned around and looked at us. Peter, Mozzie, and June all started asking questions one after another. All that I asked was "Are you alright Kagome?" she didn't seem to hear me over the torrent of questions still being thrown at her.

I could see Kagome drawing into herself. Then her eyes started to cloud over, getting a panicked look in them. Out of nowhere Kagome threw her hands over ears, screamed, fell to her knees with her head touching the floor. She kept screaming and I saw tears falling fast down her face. Instantly everybody stopped asking questions. Everyone felt bad, but for some reason I knew that this reaction was from something different. Peter got that look that said he was in his protective/comfort role. He walked forward to calm the girl down when he suddenly stopped like he hit something. I thought I saw something pink, but I just brushed it off as nothing, just me being tired.

"Peter why did you stop?" I asked him.

"Something's stopping me, I can't go any closer." He told me. Mozzie was there in an instant to check it out. He also stopped the same distance away from Kagome. He put is hand out and he touched something that flashed pink. It stayed pink around his hand but a flash of it rippled and we saw a dome around Kagome briefly before the ripple disappeared.

I turned to June "Why don't you try? Maybe it just keeps males out." I reasoned to her.

June came out of a daze then told me "Oh alright, let me try then." She walked up with her arms out in front of her. Suddenly she hit something and it flashed pink.

"Well so much for that idea." Mozzie said.

I looked at Kagome very concerned. She was still crying and screaming. Well not so much screaming anymore it was more like very loud crying with the occasional shriek thrown in.

Peter gave me a calculating look "Neal why don't you try?"

I looked at Peter confused "Why would I be any different from any of you?"

Peter sighed at me "Just try it would you? What is the worst that could happen, you get stopped by a pink flash. Best case you get to Kagome."

Peter made a good point, there was no harm in trying. I walk forward one step at a time, wary of the pink barrier that was coming. Mozzie was still playing with the barrier so I could see where it was. I reached my hand out and touched a barrier that flashed pink. I repeated what Mozzie had said "Well so much for that idea." Mozzie took his hands off the barrier and shrugged at me. Well what are we going to do I thought. I had my hand on the barrier, sort of leaning on it to see if pressure had anything to do with it. As soon as Mozzie's ripples disappeared suddenly there was no barrier and I was falling forward. To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I have to say Kagome was even more shocked than I was. Kagome picked her head up from the floor and looked at me with wide eyes filled with tears.

"How did you…?" she started asking but then out of nowhere she lunged at me. I was startled for a second, but all she did was throw her arms around my waist and sob into my chest. I looked up at Peter with a 'help me' look in my eyes. Peter was just as surprised as I was, he knew I wasn't the best with crying people. He mimed putting one arm around her and the other petting her hair, so that's what I did. She squeezed my waist all the tighter. I thought I heard her say something that sounded like "My shrine" That rang a bell. Didn't that white haired man say something about a shrine? So she lived at a shrine. I thought back to the conversation then remembered him saying "The bone's eater well was destroyed along with the shrine it was surrounded by."

Then it clicked, her home had been destroyed. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back from me. Her hands fell to her sides and her head fell, she was crying silent, sad, defeated tears now. I bent down so we were eye to eye. I put my one hand under her chin so she would look at me.

"Hey it's going to be okay. I'll help any way I can I promise. You see those people over there?" I waited until she looked and nodded that she did see my friends "Well they all want to help to, but they can't get to you because of your barrier thing. Do you think you could take that down?" I was talking very slowly and carful like I was talking to a child and not an almost adult. She looked at me confused mouthing 'barrier thing?' then it clicked in her mind what I was talking about.

"Oh, sorry it's a defense mechanism. If I am unable to protect myself that does it for me. It's part of my being a Miko thing." She said sadly. She paused for a while then looked back up at me with sad eyes. "Neal, I lost my home and I don't know how. I don't even know where to go now."

"Well you can stay here if you want. That way if that man comes back he'll know where you are." I told her.

"You. You would let me stay with you? A complete stranger?" She asked me with wide eyes, bot believing me.

"Yes I would, you seem like a trustworthy person. Kagome would you like to stay here with me and June? Mozzie is here most of the time as well. So how about it?"

She looked down at the ground in thought. Then she looked at me hopefully. "I would like that very much. Thank you." She said the last part in a whisper. With that the barrier came down.

June rushed forward and gave Kagome a big hug. "You'll be okay sweetie." Kagome's eyes teared up again but now for an entirely different reason.

"Thank you." This time she said it nice and loud. I could tell she meant every word of it.

"Neal I have to head home, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Peter told me then walked out the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened again to show Peter's head sticking in. "Oh, and El says hi." Then the door was shut once again and Peter was gone.

Mozzie was going upstairs to my part of the house while June was taking Kagome to her guest bedroom saying something about pajamas. I shrugged to myself then went upstairs to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Just because I found a girl under the floor doesn't stop my job. I wish.

**Kagome's POV**

I couldn't believe they were letting me stay here. I am a complete stranger they found trapped in a well under their floor. Didn't they wonder how I got under the floor without the floor getting torn up just like they had to do? Why hadn't they asked me any questions after my panic attack? Maybe they thought the panic attack had been brought on by the questions. Maybe that's a good thing though, if they believe asking me too many questions starts a panic attack they won't ask me questions! Well a girl can hope. I don't know what I should tell them, or how I'm getting back. Maybe I should try the well I came through this tie. It could be because the bone eater well was destroyed I have to use this well now. That's a theory I thought to myself. June was saying how she would find me some pajamas to wear when I informed her that I do indeed have pajamas with me. She looked at me shocked.

"How do you have pajamas with you?" she asked me.

"I have a pair in my back pack" I told her. I usually just sleep in my clothes because we usually sleep outside and the more often I change the more chances the perverted monk Miroku and Inuyasha have to see me undressed. But when we stay at an Inn, shrine, or someone's house I change into my pj's for a nice change. June showed me to the guest bedroom then left to go to her own. I laid down and fell asleep thinking about my friends from the feudal era and how I was going to get back to them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning I woke up to Mozzie yelling at Neal. Something about a key to a music box. My only thought was why would two grown men be interested in a music box? I got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I came out of my room just as Neal was leaving the house. The mood in the house changed instantly when he left and I didn't particularly like it. So I did the first thing that came to mind, I followed Neal. It was really easy to, I'm used to following people who don't particularly want to be followed in the feudal era. I followed Neal all the way to a very large building that looked official. Now my curiosity was peaked, this looked like a police building but from Neal's aura it gave the indication that that he had an authority complex. I followed him in and watched him get into an elevator. I waited until I saw which floor it stopped at then I called the elevator for myself. I pushed the button for the 21st floor and waited, listening to that annoying elevator music. I got out of the elevator and walked through the glass doors. I was immediately, and annoyingly, stopped by a woman.

"Hey you, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" The woman asked me.

I disliked her right from the start, and I hate to say but my bitchy side came out "I followed someone here if you must know. What are you doing here shouldn't you be doing some paperwork or something?"

The woman glared at me like she wished she could glare me out of existence. Which made me feel so much better that I had gotten under her skin. I gave her an innocent smile. "What did you just say?" she asked me very lowly.

"I said that you aren't doing your job and you should leave me alone and get back to work. I am in no way any of your concern so go away." I told her in a very nice and polite voice which made her even madder. I was slightly embarrassed to say that made me very happy.

"Why you little…" She started to say, buy I interrupted her. Remembering that Peter had seemed like a cop, also figuring that they would be working together since Neal had called Peter last night I made a choice and hoped I was correct.

With my loudest voice without screaming I yelled "Peter Burke! PETER BURKE!" the entire division had fallen silent when I yelled Peter's name the first time, but everybody seemed to shrink in their seats with the second louder yell. The woman then started coming at me with the intent to subdue me, but I had dealt with worse than her, I mean I've fought demons almost daily. One angry cop was no big deal.

Peter came out of his office and I saw Neal right behind him. Happy that my guess was right I smiled and waved at him. The woman was still coming at me, I had been flawlessly dodging her attempt to grab me. Peter was obviously about to ask what was going on, but I beat him to it "Hey Peter do you think you could call off your guard puppy?" I asked with a happy look on my face. The woman made an angry noise and dove for me again. I sighed and sidestepped her again all while looking right at Peter.

"Diana that is enough. Kagome what are you doing here?" Peter asked in a slightly aggravated voice.

"Oh that one is easy" I said the woman, Diana, had stopped chasing me and was now once again trying to glare me out of existence. "I was bored so I followed Neal here."

Neal gave me a shocked look as was Peter, but I do believe that they were in different kinds of shock. Feeling bold, and like I said BORED, I walked through the still silent room and up to Peter and Neal. I walked past them and into Peter's office, and then I jumped up and sat on top of Peter's desk. I leaned forward and smiled at Peter while saying "You know Peter I don't think the puppy likes me very much." Peter and Neal looked at each other then walked into Peter's office and closed the door so there was a barrier between me and the puppy which I now decided is what I am going to call her. She kinda reminded me of Inuyasha in the way that they both had very short tempers. Since I couldn't call Inuyasha puppy without being killed she was the next best thing, all she needed was the cute ears. I giggled to myself seeing puppy's glare still on me.

Peter must have come to some sort of decision because he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me off the desk and out of his office. He then ushered me to a room that I decided must have been the interrogation room. He had me sit in one seat while he sat in the other while Neal leaned up against the glass wall. For some reason puppy had come in as well. A minute later a black man came in as well. Everybody that Peter wanted here must have been here because he started talking to me. "Okay Kagome, if we are going to figure out what happened to you you're going to have to tell us your story."

I looked at him in shock, he was planning on helping me. Even with how much trouble I've been to him since we met? I looked down at the table trying to figure out what to do, then a brilliant idea came to me. I looked up put my elbows on the table and laced my fingers together. "Have you ever heard of the story of the Shikon no Miko? She was the person who was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, or in English it would translate into the Jewel of Four Souls." I waited until all of them shook their heads negatively. I smiled then continued. "This a story that was passed down generation to generation and the Higurashi shrine, but what many people don't know is that it was a true story. To have you understand my story let me first tell you the story of the Shikon no Miko. Is that acceptable?" I asked them. Peter, Neal, Puppy, and the other man all gave positive answers. Alright it is a very long story so do you want me to tell it to you now or later, when you won't be interrupted by anybody?"

It was Neal that answered "Actually I think we should wait until Mozzie and June are present because they are involved in this as well and if it's a long story you won't want to tell it multiple time would you?" Neal asked me. He was completely right, to tell my story twice would be highly annoying. Neal turned to Peter, why doesn't everybody come to my house tonight and we'll have a get together. Peter told Neal that was a good idea and said something about bringing El with him.

I stood up and started walking towards the door, I turned to the three leaning up against the wall "By the way what is your name?" I asked the man.

"Oh right, my name is Clinton Jones, everybody just calls me Jones though." He told me.

"Alright I'll see you tonight Peter, Neal, Jones …" I stopped and couldn't help myself, I really couldn't I looked right into Diana's eyes and said "Puppy can't wait to see you tonight!" With that I ran out the door and down the hall before I saw her reaction to me. I kinda felt bad because I had probably left Puppy in a bad mood for Peter, but decided that it wasn't really any of my concern until later. I smiled as I left the white collar division making a big show of saying goodbye to everybody in the main lobby. They all looked at me like I had gone crazy but I didn't really mind because nobody knew me. I exited the police building and started the walk back to Neal's place.

**Well how was that chapter? It was sort of a filler so Kagome could meet Diana and Jones, but I think it turned out well and I had fun writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Kagome's story

**Welcome to chapter 5! This story is going good so far and I want to thank people for reviewing, I really do appreciate it. I want to say that I am going to make the plot of Inuyasha appear in a bit different order. Rin being saved from death happens sooner. I own nothing! Enjoy the next chapter and please Review!**

**Kagome's POV**

I waited a long time until everybody had shown up at the house. When I came back and told June about the get together, she had me helping her cook things for the guests. Even Mozzie was helping out, well mostly he was drinking wine, but he was helping a bit I guess. The first person to show up was a person I had never met before. She was really pretty and had such a nice calming aura that I liked her instantly. Another reason I decided I like her was that she came in with a pan of brownies. She was simply my new hero, I love brownies! She introduced herself saying that she was Elizabeth and Peter was her husband. I welcomed her and she helped me and June finish the rest of the cooking. At some point Mozzie had disappeared and then reappeared with a ton of wine bottles. Not even wanting to know where he got them from I just decided the new batch of wine selections.

Jones was the next person to show up and he had one bag filled with beer and the other filled with chips. I welcomed him in and showed him to the living room where everyone was, it still had a big hole in the floor, but everyone just decided to ignore it.

The next to arrive was Peter and Neal. Neither of them had brought anything but nobody held it against them. We already had enough food to feed an army, or a hungry Inuyasha and Kouga.

The only person we were waiting on was Puppy. As I was thinking that I felt her aura appear, but she didn't knock or come in or anything. I laughed to myself, I got to her so bad that she doesn't even want to enter the same house that I'm in. I got up and walked to the door, opening it before she even had a chance to knock. "Well come on in Puppy, everyone is waiting for you." I told her in my innocent voice again.

"Would you please stop calling me that?!" She yelled at me as we walked into the living room.

I got an evil grin on my face then looked up at her with the face of an angel. "Of course, I'm sorry Koinu-chan." I saw Mozzie throw a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Obviously Mozzie was the only one who spoke Japanese and understood that Koinu still meant Puppy. Puppy got a confused look on her face but chose not to ask what that meant obviously thinking it was better than Puppy. Oh if only she knew.

"Thank you." She told me. It took everything I had not to laugh, but I remained serious and told her she was most welcome.

Everyone was now settled either eating or drinking wine or beer.

I sat down so everybody was in front of me and started my story "This is the story of the Shikon no Miko, her name was Emiko. But the story does not start with Emiko, the story starts with a powerful Miko named Midoriko. She was in battle with a horde of demons for seven days and nights when she made a wish, she wanted to make her village safe. Something granted her wish, but not without consequence. All of the demon's souls along with Midoriko's soul were gathered into one place. From that place a jewel was formed called the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. Inside that jewel Midoriko fights those demons for eternity. Midoriko didn't know that was going to happen, but she was happy that her village was safe from those powerful demons, even if it meant she had to fight those demons for the rest of eternity. It was soon found out that the Shikon no Tama was a very powerful jewel as it could grant any wish there was, only with great consequence. For every wish needs equal payment. Eventually the Shikon no Tama was given to a powerful priestess," I paused for a second and decided to change everybody's name slightly just in case I ran into anybody else and they caught on. "Her name was Kiko, Kiko was a very powerful priestess that had strong purification powers. This is now 565 years in the past to us now. So her life was now dedicated to protecting a jewel. All she wanted was to be normal and be able to have selfish thoughts, but being the current Shikon no Miko she had to dedicate herself to protecting the Shikon no Tama.

"There was this bandit named Naraku" I had decided to keep his name the same because if I for some reason I ran into him, they should know to fear him. "He was injured very badly. Burnt to the point that he was unrecognizable. He honestly thought he was going to die, but then by chance Kiko found him. Being the priestess she was she decided to help this man as much as she could. She cleansed and wrapped his wounds and cared for him every day without fail. Naraku fell in love with Kiko, but he desired the Shikon no Tama more than he loved Kiko so he started plotting. He did not want a pure Shikon jewel he wanted a corrupted and tainted Shikon jewel. He called hundreds of demons to himself saying that he would give himself to the demons in turn he would be able to move around once again. The demons agreed and the horde of demons ate Naraku bit by bit. In turn all of those demons combined to make Naraku's new body. That place was so corrupted that no plants would ever grow in that place ever again.

"Kiko then met a half demon Yasha and she fell in love with him. Yasha also fell in love with Kiko and they had a plan. They were going to take the Shikon no Tama and have Yasha wish to be completely human, deciding that a demon wishing to be human would be a pure wish, for that is the only way to destroy the Shikon no Tama. A pure wish. But that was the opportunity that Naraku had been waiting for. One of the powers that he got from the demons was shape shifting. He changed to look like Kiko then went and fired arrows at Yasha. He then left and went to Kiko turning into Yasha he injured Kiko in the shoulder so bad that she would die from blood loss in an hour or two. He took the Shikon on Tama and placed it back in its resting place and waited for the right opportunity. Things only went half way as he planned. Yasha came and took the Shikon Jewel and started off with it planning to wish himself into a full demon. That is when Kiko came and shot Yasha through the shoulder pinning him to a tree with a sealing spell. This is where things went out of the box for Naraku. Naraku thought that Kiko would wish for herself not to die, therefore tainting the jewel better than he ever could. Kiko did not do that though. She told her younger sister Kaneda to burn the Shikon jewel with her body so nobody would ever be able to get to it again. Then Kiko died. Kaneda then burned her sister's body along with the Shikon Jewel. Naraku was disappointed, but he knew it would turn up eventually. He decided to spend that time getting stronger and waiting for the Shikon Jewel to turn back up. Waiting was one thing that Naraku was very good at.

"We now fast forward 550 years into the future to a normal high school girl named Emiko. She lived her life ignorant to the fact that her life was about to change. On Emiko's 15th birthday her little brother Tosa told her that their cat Buyo was stuck inside their family's well shrine. That well was called the bone eater well because it was believed that the well was able to safely get rid of the bones of demons. Tosa was scared of the well for that very reason and didn't want to go in there himself. So Emiko went into the well house and got their cat, but as she was leaving a demon, sensing the Shikon jewel, reanimated and reached out of the well and pulled Emiko down the well with it. That demon was the first of many demons Emiko would meet, her name was mistress centipede. You see Emiko was the reincarnation of Kiko and had the Shikon Jewel inside of her. When she got to the other side of the well she was alone. She climbed out of the well to see herself in the middle of a forest. She wanders through until she comes to a village. The head of that village was Kaneda, Kiko's little sister. How do you ask? Fifty years had passed since the death of Kiko. Kaneda welcomed Emiko recognizing that Emiko was her sister's reincarnation. Not long after that the village was attacked by mistress centipede who had followed her through the well. Emiko realizing that the demon was after her runs away from the village to protect it. She runs far into the forest to come upon the tree that Yasha had been pinned to. Emiko was fascinated by his white fluffy ears and felt compelled to touch them. As she was petting them Yasha woke up and saw Emiko. Yasha not knowing that 50 years had passed mistook Emiko for Kiko. Mistress centipede caught up with Emiko by that point and to save herself she took the arrow out of Yasha's shoulder releasing him from the tree. Before Yasha could kill the demon mistress centipede ripped the Shikon Jewel from Emiko's side leaving a star burst scar on her side in the future that will never go away. Yasha was finally able to kill the demon, it was more difficult because it had eaten the Shikon Jewel and it gave it powerful healing powers. Yasha then planned to steal the Jewel for himself to finally grant his wish, but before he can Kaneda places a set of beads around his neck and tells Emiko to set a command to use. Emiko seeing Yasha's dog ears can only think of a dog so she shouts at him 'sit boy' and when she said that the beads pull him into the ground and immobilizes him for a bit. Emiko takes back the Jewel only to have another demon to steal it. Emiko trying to get the Jewel back shoots an arrow at the crow demon with one of the demon's own legs Yasha had previously ripped off tied to the arrow. The arrow flew towards the crow demon only to hit the Shikon Jewel. With the arrow infused with the power of Emiko's Miko powers the Jewel shatters into hundreds of pieces. The pieces scattered all over the country.

"Emiko understood that it was her that broke the Jewel and even a tiny shard of the Jewel can increase a demon's power, so she set off on a journey with the half dog demon Yasha. Yasha always had a bad temper and was always putting Emiko down, but in the end he always protected her.

"After traveling for a bit Emiko meets their first friend of her travels. Moga is a flea demon, and is a servant to Yasha in accordance to Yasha's dead father. Shortly after she meets Yasha's older pureblood demon brother Maru and his annoying traveling partner Jak." I looked at the people who had been there when Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken were here. I saw something in Neal's eyes that what I was saying didn't seem quite right and I saw him listen even closer to what I was saying. I was going to have to be careful in my future story telling so he doesn't catch on before I want him to. I continued my story.

"Maru and Jak try to trick Yasha into believing that his mother is still alive, but Emiko sees through the deception. Maru steals a black pearl out of Yasha's right eye and opens a portal to the resting place of their father. There they find a sword called Tetsusaiga, which is a sword that was forged by a brilliant blacksmith named Tosai made out of one of Yasha's and Maru's father's fang. Maru tries to pull it out of its place but it shocks him when he touches it. Yasha tries to take it next it doesn't shock him, but no matter how hard he pulls he is unable to pull it out. Yasha and Maru start fighting causing Emiko to fall into the sword. She grabs onto the handle so she won't fall over, but the sword comes out without any pressure at all. Emiko was surprised to say the least, but soon became terrified when Maru started to attack her to get the sword. Yasha saves Emiko and they run to the top of the tomb. There Maru transforms into his dog form and attacks Yasha. Yasha, while protecting Emiko, activated the true strength of Tetsusaiga and cuts of Maru's left arm. Yasha wins the fight and they carry on with their journey. They soon come upon their first traveling buddy and friend Po. Po is a young fox demon that was orphaned by the thunder brothers, a pair of strong demons that had gotten their hand on some shards of the Shikon Jewel. Emiko gets kidnapped by the younger brother and is carried off. Yasha ends up saving her though and they go on their journey after defeated the thunder brothers. Po ends up coming with them.

"It's at this point in the story when Emiko goes back through the well back to her own time. While she is there the shards of the Shikon Jewel awakens a demon mask. The mask tries to take the shards away from Emiko, but Emiko's little brother came with Yasha at the last minute to beat the mask. While still in Emiko's time Yasha notices a Tatarimokke demon. That demon leads the souls of departed children to the afterlife. It is harmless when the eyes are closed, but when they open they are very dangerous. Emiko runs into a spirit of a vengeful girl, Mayu. Mayu blames her comatose little brother for her death. She is continuously trying to kill her brother, but in the end Emiko saves Mayu from being taken to the underworld by the Tatarimokke, by showing Mayu that it wasn't her brother's fault.

"Emiko and Yasha continue their journey in the feudal era and run into a girl named Nazuna. They save her from spider heads. The priest that was taking care of Nazuna allowed Yasha and Emiko to stay there for the night. For some reason Yasha was really against the idea, but Emiko accepted because she didn't understand and they had been just sleeping outside for a long time and a bed sounded heavenly. During that night though, it was a new moon, spider heads attacked the trio. It was then that they learned that Yasha turns into a full human on a new moon. They wait the spider heads out until morning and then Yasha destroys them. They are returning to the village when Yasha spots a sorceress demon named Urasue. When they get to the village the next morning they learn that Kiko's ashes and graveyard soil were stolen. They promise Kaneda that they would help get her sister's ashes back. The four of them; Yasha, Emiko, Shippo, and Kaneda travel to get back Kiko's ashes. Urasue manages to reawaken the body of Kiko, but realizes that the soul has already been reincarnated into Emiko. Urasue kidnaps Emiko to bring Kiko back to life. Emiko fights for the possession of her soul but loses concentration when Yasha calls out Kiko's name. Emiko's soul leaves her and enters the clay body of Kiko. Kiko wakes up to see Yasha and her hatred is the first thing that she remembers. She goes to try to destroy Yasha, but when Emiko hears Yasha cry out in pain she calls the soul back into her. Kiko then falls off of a cliff and they lose track of her.

"It isn't long after that they run into a lecherous young monk. He is also in search of the shards of the Shikon Jewel. This monk Miro sneakily steals Emiko's shards of the Jewel. They chase after him and realize that his family had been cursed to have a wind tunnel in their right hand. Miro tries to suck Yasha up with it but Emiko stops him just in time. They find out that the person to curse Miro with the cursed hand was Naraku. This wind tunnel sucks up everything and anything and anything that goes in it is never seen again. Miro decides to stick along with our group of heroes and their journey continues.

"This is where Naraku stars making appearances once again. Naraku tricks Maru into helping him. He gives Maru a human arm that has a shard of the Jewel in it. With the human arm he would be able to wield Tetsusaiga. Maru then goes after Yasha once again to try to get the sword. Maru gets the sword and demonstrates the true power of it the wind scar. Jak summons demon souls from a nearby mountain they attack our heroes. Miro tries to use his wind tunnel to get rid of them, but the first appearance of Naraku's poisonous insects happens. It turns out that the poisonous insects have the ability to poison Miro's right hand so he is unable to use his wind tunnel unless he wants to get poisoned. Emiko tries to shoot Maru's human arm with her bow, but gets really hurt in the process. Yasha takes Emiko's shards of the Jewel then tells Po and Miro to take Emiko back to the bone eater's well. They do so and Emiko realizes that she is unable to return to the past to help her friends without a piece of the Jewel.

"Po takes Emiko's shards from an injured Yasha and goes to get Emiko back. The shard help get Emiko back to the feudal era just in time to hear Naraku admit that it was him that pitted Kiko and Yasha against each other. They find out that Kiko had somehow survived the fall from the cliff and Yasha goes off to find her. Emiko finds her first though, she desperately tries to tell Kiko how she died, but Kiko doesn't care anymore. To survive she has to take the souls of the living and take them into herself almost continuously because she doesn't have a complete soul of her own. She traps Emiko just as Yasha shows up, Kiko still hating Yasha tries to drag him into the underworld with her. Yasha comes out of the trance from Emiko's voice and gets away with Emiko. Kiko goes to talk with Kaneda to confirm Emiko's words and gets confirmation on Naraku's aspirations. Kiko then turns her hatred onto Naraku and goes after him."

I stopped and looked at the group of people around me. They all looked like this was the best story they had ever heard. I looked at the clock and realized it was already ten o'clock. I had been telling my story for three hours already. I looked back at the group of people.

"Do you want me to continue? It's getting kinda late and there is still a bit left."

Surprisingly it was Puppy who answered, "No please continue. I want to know what happens next." The others were all on the same page as Puppy so I took a drink of water and continued my story.

"The next person to show up was a demon slayer San. San is one of the strongest demon slayers in her village of demon slayers. San collects Jewel shards from demons that she kills and keeps them safe. Naraku finds out about her and constructs at plan. Naraku kills everyone in San's village when San and a group of the best slayers are out of the village. San and her group are to slay a demon when Naraku takes control of San's little brother Haku and makes Haku kill everybody including their father. Haku injures San but she doesn't die. Naraku tricks San to believe that Yasha was the one that killed her village while she was away so she goes to kill Yasha even though she is still in serious condition. San takes her two tailed cat Lila and goes after Yasha, but San is keeping alive by determination alone and accepts a shard of the jewel reluctantly. San finds out during her fight with Yasha that Naraku is the true murderer. Emiko and her group take San back to her village and San sees that they had buried all of the village members. San then joins up with the group of heroes to help defeat Naraku. Our group of heroes now consist of Emiko, Yasha, Po, Miro, San, and Lila.

"It is later found out that Naraku resurrects San's little brother Haku with a tainted shard of the Jewel, but a side effect of that is that Haku lost all of his memories and now has to do everything that Naraku says without question even if he doesn't want to do it. Naraku tries to get San to steal Yasha's sword, but ultimately fails thanks to Emiko. San and Lila were hurt badly though, so Yasha and Emiko go to find healing herbs in a nearby village. It is there that they meet a half giant horse demon Jinji, Jinji was being accused of killing the townspeople, but when Emiko meets him she knows instantly that he couldn't be the one killing the townspeople because he is just way to gentle. Yasha goes to find the real demon killing the people while Emiko stays to get to know Jinji better. Jinji, never have been treated decent by anyone besides his mom, was touched by Emiko's kindness towards him. When the demon that was killing the people shows up Jinji protects Emiko with his life. Jinji ends up beating the demon and the townspeople end up treating Jinji much better after that.

"Maru turns back up threatening the blacksmith to make him a new sword, for he is unhappy with the sword that he has. Tosai runs to Emiko and her group and makes them protect him from the irate Maru. You see when Maru is mad, there is hardly anything scarier. Maru and Yasha battle once again, but Yasha beat him again.

"Maru runs away after the fight and rests under a great tree, which is where Maru meets a young human girl called Ren" I paused after that one. Okay I know that was a bad substitute, but it was all I could think of. I looked over at Neal hoping he wouldn't catch on but I was very disappointed. I saw understanding light up in his eyes and I saw shock in his aura. I looked at everybody else while taking a drink of water to give a reason for my pause. Thankfully nobody else had caught on. Neal was now coming to realize that I was the Emiko in the story and everything had happened to me. He was now enthralled with my story listening as closely as he could so he wouldn't miss a detail. I sighed to myself, oh well, one of them might as well know. I continued with the story once more. "Ren was an orphan girl who was treated very badly by her home village. Ren looks after Maru as he was healing, for the most part Maru ignored the girl. But one day he was very curious, and if anyone said he was concerned he would kill them instantly, as to why Ren did not show up that day like she always had. Maru got up and started walking the way the girl always left only to come upon her corpse in the middle of the road. She had been killed by a pack of wolves searching for the Shikon Jewel. Maru drew his sword, the one he hadn't wanted to begin with it was called Tenseiga, and cuts Ren with it. Maru had cut the ties she had with death and Ren started breathing once more. Ren decides to tag along with Maru, and the surprising thing was that Maru didn't object to her tagging along, but Kami knows that Jak did. Long and loud did he object until he realized that he was being completely ignored.

"It is at this point where a new character comes in. He is the leader of the eastern demon wolf tribe, Kota. Kota instantly hates Yasha and decides to kidnap Emiko just to spite Yasha. Kota didn't know that Po was a tag along so while Kota was out getting food Po transformed into Kota and tried to sneak Emiko out of the wolf den. In the end only Po got away because Emiko threw him off of a cliff away from the incoming wolves, Po transformed into a pink balloon type thing and floated away safely. Going to go look for Yasha and the rest of the group. Kota claimed that Emiko was now his woman and said she was going to help them detect Jewel shards from their enemy the demonic Birds of Paradise. Emiko agrees to help the wolf demon Kota, but kept on insisting that he couldn't just claim her as his woman. Emiko sensed a Jewel shard in a large Bird of Paradise just as Yasha and the rest of the group show up. Yasha was very upset that Emiko was helping the wolves, but in the end put his jealousy aside and killed the giant Bird of Paradise with his wind scar. They later found out that Kota had a piece of the Jewel in each of his legs giving him super speed.

"When they got away from Kota and his pack, of course Kota had promised to find Emiko soon, Yasha's jealousy acted up again. He said a very insensitive thing that made Emiko so mad that she decided to go back home." I was about to continue when I was interrupted for the first time, no surprise it was Neal.

With a smirk on his face Neal asked "And what was that totally insensitive thing that he said dear Kagome?"

It was Peter that jumped in "Neal it's a story why would she have details like that?"

I glared at Neal, now knowing for certain that he knew that this was my story. "Oh this one fight was definitely written down I'll give you the whole conversation word for word.

"Emiko went over by Yasha to calm him down

Emiko "Hey Yasha I'm sorry I worried you kay? Thank you for saving me."

Yasha "I bet you would have preferred it if I hadn't showed up at all. Doesn't take much does it? A few sweet words."

Emiko "What doesn't take much? Does it bug you that Kota said that he loved me is that it? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Yasha "Why would I be jealous of that jerk? I don't care!"

Emiko thought 'yeah like right' "Not that it's any of your business but Kota's not my type okay?"

Yasha "Huh, I wasn't asken, I don't care what you do. Just forget it, I don't want to talk about it anymore, so just spare me."

Emiko sighed out loud

Yasha "So?" he sits down and looks Emiko right in the eye "What exactly happened between you guys?"

Emiko got really mad "Yasha" she said sweetly before getting visibly mad "What do you take me for anyway? I have some self-respect! I can't believe you'd even ask me that!"

Yasha "Uhg, well you don't have to bite my head off I was just wondering."

Emiko "You jerk, don't you get anything?"

Yasha "If I'm such a jerk then stop tagging along and getting in the way. I'm tired of wasting my time rescuing you."

Emiko "I see." She turned to San "San?"

San "Yeah what is it?"

Emiko "Can I borrow Lila?"

San "What are you going to do?"

Yasha "Heh, she misses her wolf boy already."

Emiko "I'm going back home stupid! You happy now? You're such a jerk!" Emiko was riding away on Lila but she could still behind her

Po "When she's angry she can be really scary."

Yasha "I wasn't scared." He said while clinging to a rock "Go back home again see if I care!"

"That was what that completely ignorant Yasha said, happy with that Neal?" I asked giving him a death glare. Neal on the other hand was trying hard not to laugh.

"Why was that fight recorded so well?" Peter asked.

I looked over at him realizing that knowing a conversation like that word for word was a bit odd. "Well it was the second biggest fight they ever had" I told Peter.

"Well anyway back to the story, don't get me sidetracked again please. Naraku decided to strike again, only this time he was after Kota's tribe. He lured almost half of Kota's tribe with promises of shards of the Jewel only for them to be slaughtered almost instantly. When Emiko and the group got there they found the slaughtered wolves. They had been dead for a while, but somehow they started standing and fighting Yasha covering him in their blood. When Kota got there the corpses were corpses once more and Kota found Yasha covered in his tribe's blood. Kota was furious and vowed to kill Yasha for killing his tribe members. While they were fighting Emiko, San, and Miro went in search of Naraku only to find one of his minions Kagura. Kagura can control the wind and can make corpses do her bidding. Kagura showed up in Kota's and Yasha's fight and beat Kota almost instantly. They would have lost to, if Emiko hadn't purified the air around Kagura. Kagura runs away back to Naraku.

"Shortly after that they run into Kagura once again, only she isn't alone. A little girl was with her called Kanna. The group found out that they were both incarnated detachments of Naraku himself and that they had to do his bidding because he held their hearts captive. Kanna has this small mirror that has the ability to steal a person's soul into it. She tried to steal Emiko's soul but realized that her soul overwhelmed the mirror so she just left Emiko weakened.

"It wasn't long after that there was an incident that left Tetsusaiga broken. The group found out the hard way that Tetsusaiga was a seal to Yasha's full-breed dog demon side, which he could not control. With the help of Tosai they managed to fix Yasha's sword. Once Tosai fixed the sword it was too heavy for Yasha to use though, he asks Tosai for advice and Tosai points him to a dragon demon, Ryukotsusei. Ryukotsusei was so strong that even Yasha's father couldn't kill him and could only seal him. Ryukotsusei kept using an attack called the thunder attack bullet, which was white energy fired from its mouth. Yasha got separated from his sword and was now fighting on two fronts, Ryukotsusei and his demon half. He ended up winning and he mastered a new power from the Tetsusaiga called the backlash wave, which takes the enemies attack and throws it back at them only intensified.

"Naraku brings in another enemy at this point, a dark priestess Tsubaki, who had once been Kiko's enemy. Tsubaki curses Emiko with her snakelike demon puppet Shikigami. Tsubaki place tainted shards of the Shikon Jewel into Emiko and she is forced into a hypnosis type state. Tsubaki then orders Emiko to kill Yasha. Emiko tries her best to fight, but the Jewel shard was too powerful. Thankfully she was interrupted by Kiko. Yasha takes the weakened Emiko to Tsubaki tracing the pull of the Shikon Jewel. They find her only to have Tsubaki take Emiko hostage. Kiko promises that Tsubaki will be killed only if Yasha is dared to be harmed. Tsubaki uses Emiko as collateral making Yasha not draw his sword. Tsubaki summoned a demon to fight Yasha, and while Yasha was distracted by that Emiko was doing her best to break her ties to the curse placed upon her. In her confused state she dreams what her life would have been had she never met Yasha, but wakes up when she sees an illusion of Kiko. Tsubaki tries to attack Emiko once again after she breaks the curse, but Emiko beats her just as Kiko did fifty years ago.

"Naraku had mysteriously disappeared a while back and then the barrier that he had placed around himself weakened giving away his location. Emiko and her group and Kota and his two followers go after Naraku. Kagura goes after Kota after Kanna had told her that he was coming. Kagura managed to get the Jewel shards out of Kota's legs and runs off with them. That is when Kagura showed her true colors, Kagura ran right to Maru proposing the offer of the obtained shards of the Shikon Jewel in exchange for the death of Naraku. Maru declines her offer planning to kill Naraku anyway. Kota tried to get his shards back, but ends up defeated once more. Kagura discovers Yasha's secret of the new moon, but doesn't tell Naraku.

"Naraku wasn't always Naraku, at one time he was known as Onigumo. Naraku still has Onigumo's heart but decides to get rid of it so he would be able to kill Kiko. He couldn't previously because Onigumo loved Kiko. The out casted Onigumo heart became a man of himself calling himself Muso. Muso became obsessed with Emiko because she reminded him of Kiko. Naraku discovered that he was much weaker without Onigumo in him so he set out to reabsorb him. Yasha finally catching up with the real Naraku and not just one of his many puppets starts fighting him. Muso did not want to go back into Naraku so he stabbed him. Only that was the opportunity Naraku had been waiting for and he absorbed Muso back into him. That was when Emiko and her group found out that Naraku was a half demon. Naraku than went and hid himself behind another strong barrier. Yasha went to Tosai asking for an ability to break barriers. Tosai put him through tough training, but in the end Yasha mastered the Red Tetsusaiga, the barrier breaker."

I stopped taking another drink of water, I was getting close to the point where Naraku screwed up my travel of the well and I didn't know how to finish. I also skipped over Rin's second strike with death that slowed her ageing. Oh well I thought to myself almost done might as well continue.

"Emiko was once again kidnapped for the shards of the Shikon Jewel she possessed, this time by a group of Panther demons. The Panther demons were upset with Yasha's and Maru's father, for they had killed their Panther king. Everyone had gotten split up each one fighting a different Panther demon, but in the end the Panther king they loved so much devoured the three Panther demons. Maru and Yasha put aside their differences and worked together this once. Maru used his Tenseiga to restore the lives of the Panther demons while Yasha used Tetsusaiga to take the life of the Panther King."

There that was it that was our last adventure before I ended up where I am now.

"Emiko then had to go home after that adventure because she had a really important test the next day. She was getting ready to jump down the well when she heard Yasha yelling at her to wait. She turned around to see what he wanted, but a strong gust of wind, which now that she thought of it that was most likely Kagura's doing. She lost her balance and fell into the well the last thing she saw before she was dragged into the portal was one of Naraku's poisonous insects flying above the well. When she woke up she was at the bottom of an old well, but not the one that she was used to. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there. Well that is the story of the Shikon no Miko, well all that my family had told me so far." I added that last part for good measure. Maybe they wouldn't catch on, I wasn't really worried about Neal as he already knew, but I didn't really want anybody else to know. Not yet at least.

**Well how was that chapter? I know it was a bit long, and if you have watched Inuyasha a bit unneeded, but that was the fastest way I could think of telling the entire group about Kagome's past. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Going through the well

**Here is Chapter six, what do you people think about my story so far? Is it worth continuing? I'm not getting many reviews so I'm not sure. After this chapter please review so I know if I should continue with this or not. Thanks, oh by the way I own nothing.**

**Neal's POV**

Once everyone had been gathered in the living room, ironically everyone was sitting around the well. Kagome started telling us a story about Emiko, Kiko, and Midoriko. When she gave Emiko her name, she hesitated for a split second and that caught my attention so I paid closer attention. When she brought Emiko into the story I realized that Emiko's story started just 15 years ago, I don't think anybody else caught this fact. For some reason I don't think even Mozzie realized this. I was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that this Emiko was really Kagome, but at the same time the story just seemed way too unreal to be her life. I was on the edge unsure which way to go when she brought in Maru and Jak. To me those sounded like shortened names for Sesshomaru and Jaken. All I needed was one more thing, and she didn't disappoint me. When she told us that 'Maru' brought along a human girl named 'Ren' I just knew that Emiko was Kagome. I saw that she saw that I knew that this was her story. I was thinking about it and I realized that this story would make just that a very good story. But when you think about it in the way that this is somebody's life it makes you sad thinking about all the trials that she went through. When I heard Kota claiming her as his woman I got a bit mad on her behalf that is just wrong. I couldn't help myself when she told about the argument between herself and Yasha I had to ask what it was about. Just remembering that fight seemed to make her so mad, so I just had to ask. She glared at me, but told me anyway. Yasha was completely in the wrong, but it was so funny knowing that Yasha was saying those thing to Kagome that I had to hold back my laughter. Hearing all of the things Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna did to Kagome and her group, made me very mad. It was awhile, but Kagome finally got to the end saying that Emiko ended up in a well that wasn't the one she was used to. I thought it was pretty smart for her to say that was all her parents had told her so far.

Everybody was talking to Kagome, but I stayed back. I went up to my part of the house and waited for everybody to leave so I could talk to Kagome in private. I wasn't disappointed because before too long my door was opened and Kagome was standing there, giving me a glare. "I don't think that I have to say this, but I am going to anyway. Do NOT tell ANYONE that that was my story. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I gathered that by all of the glares you were sending me. What was everybody's real names then, I mean I already know that Emiko was you, Maru was Sesshomaru, Jak was Jaken, and Ren was Rin. But what about the rest?"

She gave me a small smile and told me everybody's name

"Yasha = Inuyasha; Miro = Miroku; San = Sango; Po = Shippo; Lila = Kilala; Haku = Kohaku; Kota = Koga; Kaneda = Kaede; Moga = Myoga; Tosai = Totosai; Jinji = Jinenji; Tosa = Sota" She stopped translating the names. "Well I think that was everybody, but if I missed someone sorry."

"So what exactly happened to the well?" I asked her.

Kagome looked at me with a sad face "I honestly don't know. Who knows what Naraku did to the well. I hadn't been home in a while so he had plenty of time to do anything to it while we were away fighting the Panther demons. All I know is that I got sent to a different country while also being sent 15 more years into the future than usual. When I finally get out of that creepy well I find out that the way I usually get back is completely destroyed along with my home. I have no idea what happened to my family, if they are even alive or not I have no idea." Kagome told me all in a rush.

"Well, why don't you try the well you came through this time?" I told her.

"I've thought of that I really have, but what if I go through the well and my situation gets worse? I want to try it but at the same time I'm scared to. I wasn't going to tell anybody, but that well had something sealed in it years before I got into it. I looked at the seals and they were at least 300 hundred years old. I don't know what got released into this world, but I do know that is once again my fault that there is something evil in the world, so I'm going to have to try to stop it. What's worse Naraku is still alive and so are his minions most likely. Rin told me that Naraku had all of the shards except for the ones that I have." She pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and I saw a small chunk and some tiny shards inside a glass jar. "Naraku is going to start sensing the shards and will come after them. I don't have any of my friends to help or my bow and arrows. I don't know how I will be able to defend myself from Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna all by myself." She paused and sent another glare at me "And don't you even start forming a thought that you will help me. You have no idea how powerful these people are, you won't stand a chance."

How did she know I was going to offer my assistance? Did she read my thoughts or something, is that something a Miko can do? She raised one eyebrow up and it looked like she was holding back a bit of laughter. I couldn't stand it anymore "What?" I demanded.

"Your aura is fluctuating all over the place? What in the world are you thinking about?" She asked amused.

"Oh, I was thinking about if you could read my mind. You knew I was going to offer help so…" I trailed off not knowing how to finish my sentence.

This time she laughed out loud for a good three minutes "You think I can read mind?" she asked before she was laughing again. This time her arms were around her waist and she was doubled over laughing. "Oh that is a good one. No, no. I can see people's auras and yours was reaching out towards mine. Auras do that when they want to help someone, so I told you to stop before you could. In all honesty I shouldn't even be here, I'm putting all of you in danger just by staying in the same house as you. This is why I wanted to go with Sesshomaru-sama because I wouldn't be putting innocent people in danger." She said. She looked around my house and said with a cute smile. "Hey you got a pretty nice place here."

"Well thanks. June should be asleep by now do you want to go try the well?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded in agreement. We walked down into the living room and got onto the edge of the well and looked down. I was looking down and realized it was a bit of a way down to the bottom. Kagome was jumping just as I realized that if the well didn't hurt she would most likely break her legs hitting the bottom. I reached out and grabbed her wrist just in time, but her momentum pulled me forward and we both tumbled into the well. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I got myself under Kagome, so I would take most of the impact, but the impact never came. When I opened my eyes we were at the bottom of the well. Why hadn't I felt the impact of hitting the bottom? Kagome laughed at my expression, "well the well worked" she told me. Then she gave me a weird expression "How did you come through as well? Only Inuyasha and I are usually able to get through the well." She gave me a hard look then seemed to shrug it off.

Then she started to climb up and out of the well so reluctantly I followed her. I didn't know what else to do, I'm definitely not used to feudal era Japan. As we got to the top I saw what Kagome had described in her first trip out of the well. We were in the middle of the forest. I saw a yellow streak coming at us and I backed up worried about what was coming towards us.

The yellow streak jumped up into Kagome's arms screaming her name "Kagome! We were so scared! When you fell in Inuyasha went after you but you weren't at home or here. Where were you?" Kagome laughed then explained the situation. I took a closer look at the thing that jumped up Kagome. It was a little kid with the limbs of a fox and a fox's tail. Oh this must have been Shippo.

Then from a branch of a nearby tree I heard a voice call out "Oy wench, where did you go? You delayed the search for the Jewel shards!" I turned to glare at the inconsiderate voice to see a boy the same age as Kagome. He had long white hair and two dog ears on his head.

Kagome scrunched her shoulders then screamed "Sit Boy!" Suddenly the boy face planted into the ground. The dog boy stayed on the ground for a bit then jumped back up and started yelling at Kagome. So far it seemed that I had been forgotten and not noticed by the newcomers. Suddenly three people and a small cat came from out of the woods.

"Kagome dear, ye will have to forgive the ignorant dog. He was simply worried about you when he could not find thee." An old lady told Kagome.

"Oh it's alright Kaede I'm very much used to it by now." Kagome told the old lady.

"Kagome I'm very glad you are back." The girl said "Yes we were getting quite tired of hearing Inuyasha complaining about everything." The boy said. The cat jumped off of the girl's shoulder and ran and jumped on the shoulder that the fox kid wasn't clinging to and proceeded to rub her head into Kagome's neck. I looked back at the girl and boy just in time to see the boy's hand reach out and grab the girls butt. I was shocked to say the least, the girl stiffened for a second then her hand flashed out and smacked the boy on the cheek leaving a red handprint on his face.

"Oh Miroku, you really do need to stop that." Kagome told the boy "Sango how has everything been. How long have I been gone?"

"You've been gone for about three days Kagome." Sango informed her. Sango then looked behind Kagome and looked straight at me "Um Kagome who is that?" Sango asked her.

Kagome spun around remembering me again. "Oh he is someone I met in the place I was sent to. Everyone this Neal, Neal this is Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala." Kagome introduced everyone.

I felt something near me so I turned to see Inuyasha right next to me. I jumped away from his closeness. "Where were you Kagome? He smells weird." Inuyasha turned to the well then exclaimed "I want to see this place for myself!" Then he jumped into the well. Kagome ran to the well yelling at him to stop, but when we got to the well we saw Inuyasha still at the bottom of the well. "Why didn't I go anywhere? I should have at least one to Kagome's home." I noticed Miroku leaning over the well, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed of Miroku's back. Miroku obviously not expecting that lost his balance and tumbled into the well with a shout. Inuyasha laughed "clumsy monk."

I heard Kagome shout out "No way!" I turned to see Kagome looking down the well, I looked down to the bottom of the well to see, nothing. The monk was gone. Inuyasha looked angry.

"Well why did the monk go when he normally couldn't go?" Inuyasha yelled at nobody in particular. I heard from behind me "I want to go!" Suddenly the yellow streak passed me again and went down the well. When I looked down again, Shippo was still there. Shippo looked up at us sadly, but he came back up and settled on the edge of the well.

"Maybe I should try?" Sango asked.

"Go ahead I guess, like you will be able to do it when even I couldn't" Inuyasha told Sango.

It looked like Kagome was going to disagree with them, but before she could say anything Sango jumped into the well. Kagome covered her eyes and muttered "Oh I don't even want to look!" but she did anyway, we all did and what we saw surprised us all. Sango was gone.

"How come she got to go?" Inuyasha and Shippo exclaimed at once.

"Maybe it is only allowing humans to pass through." Kaede told them.

"Well" Kagome said turning towards me "That is as good a theory as any, but we should probably go get them. I mean we don't want June to have a heart attack finding two more people at the bottom of the mysterious well. Well at least not by themselves, if we are there it might ease the shock of two strangely dressed people showing up."

"Kagome wait!" Shippo yelled at us. "Where are you in the future just in case?"

"Good thinking Shippo, Neal want to tell them the specifics?" Kagome asked me.

"Oh sure. The year is 2011, we are in New York City, New York. And we are staying at 351 Riverside Drive." I told the young fox boy.

"Thanks!" Shippo said "In the future I'll find you guys and help you out!"

"Bye guys see you soon." Kagome said then she turned and pushed me down the well, obviously aware that jumping down it scared me a bit. I spun as I fell and saw Kagome jump after me. Suddenly we were surrounded by streaks of colored light in an otherwise black tunnel. Then we were at the bottom of the well in June's house. And in the small opening at the bottom were Miroku and Sango.

"Oh good you two came as well." Sango said.

"Yes that is a good thing, but I have a question Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yeah? What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"How do we get out of the well?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at me and I looked at Kagome. We had not thought about that. Then I saw a spark of an idea, but also regret in them.

Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted upwards "JUNE! Hey June, can you possibly help us out?"

June was above the well much faster than she should have been, I mean she had been asleep.

"What do you need?" June asked down the well.

"Do you think you could throw down that rope ladder again?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh sure no problem." June said and a couple of seconds later the rope ladder was tumbling down at us.


	7. Shippo

**June's POV**

The story that Kagome had been telling us sounded like it came right out of a fairy tale book. Only a very scary fairy tale. I knew one thing, I never wanted to meet up with this Naraku person. I was very glad this was a fiction story. I know Kagome had said it was true, but how could it have been passed from generation to generation if Emiko's story started only 15 years ago? Kagome told Emiko's story for nearly 5 hours, but nobody got bored or even slightly tired while listening to it. Everybody wanted to know what was going to be thrown at Emiko next and how she was going to overcome it. When she got to the ending though it sounded very familiar. Then it hit me, that's how I had found Kagome. She was in a well, she didn't know how she got there or how to get out. There had been one time in the middle of the story when Neal had interrupted Kagome. When Kagome had told us the fight it had seemed like she had been remembering the fight like she had been there. I brushed that thought away right away though. There is no way that this tory could ever happen, it's just too inconceivable.

After the story everybody left right away because it had gotten late. Kagome walked everyone to the door. Then I saw her walk upstairs to Neal's part of the house. I wasn't sure whether Neal wanted her up there or not so I followed her. I got to Neal's door just as Kagome started talking to Neal. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but what Kagome said stopped my retreat immediately.

"I don't think that I have to say this, but I am going to anyway. Do NOT tell ANYONE that that was my story. Do you understand?" Kagome told Neal.

"Yeah, I gathered that by all of the glares you were sending me. What was everybody's real names then, I mean I already know that Emiko was you, Maru was Sesshomaru, Jak was Jaken, and Ren was Rin. But what about the rest?"

Kagome told him all of the real names. I couldn't believe what they were saying. There was NO way that the story Kagome told us was her own.

"Well, why don't you try the well you came through this time?" I heard Neal say. After a bit Kagome agreed. I heard them say they thought I was asleep right as the door started opening. I hid around the corner as they went downstairs. I followed at a distance so they wouldn't see me, but by the time I finally got to the living room I saw Kagome jumping into the well. I myself had a heart attack; that was a long fall. Neal went and grabbed her wrist as she was going in. Her momentum pulled Neal over the edge with her though. My hand went to my mouth and I rushed to the edge of the well to see what the damage was. To my utter surprise both Kagome and Neal were gone!

I started to panic. What was I going to do? I most certainly wasn't going to jump down the well after them that was for sure. I was in the middle of my panic attack when I heard an "Oomph" from the bottom of the well. I rushed to look and see if Neal was back, but when I got to the edge of the well I was surprised. It was not Neal at the bottom of the well, but a man dressed in blue and purple robes. With him he had a strange staff that was lying next to him. I thought I heard him mutter something sounding like "That wasn't nice Inuyasha." A few seconds later a girl older that Kagome by a couple years materialized out of nowhere and landed on top of the man. The two started arguing and I honestly did not know what to do. I looked down at the girl, she was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and on her back was a gigantic boomerang looking thing. I stepped away from the well so they wouldn't see me if they looked up.

I was trying to figure out if I should call Peter back here when I heard Kagome shout my name. I thanked God then ran to the well and looked down. Neal was there as well and I thanked god again. "What do you need?" I asked them.

Kagome yelled up at me, "Do you think you could throw down that rope ladder again?"

"Oh sure no problem." I went and got the ladder then threw it down to them.

Neal was the first to come up and the next was Kagome. I looked down to see the girl coming up next. I saw Kagome looking down as well and heard her mutter "Oh no." the girl was just above the halfway point and the boy was at the halfway point. What I saw next, quite honestly shocked me. The boy reached up and grabbed the girl's butt. The girl froze in shock for a split second then she got mad. The girl kicked the boy in the face screaming "Perverted Monk!" at him. The boy lost his footing and fell to the bottom of the well.

"Ow Sango, that hurt." The boy said to the girl, Sango.

Then Kagome gasped next to me.

**Kagome's POV**

I had Neal climb up first, so June wouldn't be surrounded by people she doesn't know or hardly knows. I climbed up next and Neal helped me the rest of the way over. I smiled my thanks at him then looked back down the well to see coming up before Miroku. How did Sango ever think that that would be a good idea? I moaned to myself "Oh no." when I saw Miroku's 'cursed' hand start to twitch. I knew in seconds that hand was going to fulfill its curse. I wasn't wrong, in the next second Miroku reached up and groped Sango's butt. I saw Sango freeze in shock for a split second before she got pissed. Without even thinking she kicked Miroku in the face yelling "Perverted Monk!" I saw I bit of guilt in her face when Miroku lost his grip on the ladder and started falling, but is was gone just as fast. Sango finished climbing to the top while Miroku fell to the bottom.

"Ow Sango, that hurt." Miroku whined at the bottom of the well. Then what had just happened really hit me. I gasped in surprise.

Neal, June, Sango, and even Miroku were looking at me in concern.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked me.

"Yes lady Kagome, what is wrong?" Miroku asked me.

I bristled a bit when he called me lady, I don't like that title at all, but he insists that that is what priestess were called back then. I brushed it off for the moment though. "Miroku, you are still here." I simply told him. Not really knowing how else to explain it yet.

"Of course I am still here lady Kagome. Where else would I be?" Miroku asked confused, not understanding what I was trying to get at.

"No Miroku you don't get it. You fell into the well and it didn't send you back to the feudal era!" I explained. Then what just happened struck home in Sango and Miroku. The well had stopped working. They were stuck here, we all were. How were we going to get back to Inuyasha and Shippo?

I didn't even notice when Miroku got out of the well.

Sango, Miroku, and I just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

**Neal's POV**

They were stuck here. Miroku was the first one to break out of his trance.

"Ah, I see what happened." Miroku said studying the well. "Something was sealed here for a long time was it not?" Kagome slowly nodded her head, but she was still in shock. "Well this well had been slowly gathering energy through the years, but with so many people going through it, well it seems that it used up all of its energy that it had stored up. In other words it is just a plain old well again. Why don't we just go to your family shrine and use your well there Kagome?"

"We can't use the bone eater's well. We are fifteen more years into the future than when I left the previous time. My shrine and the well are both destroyed. At least that is what Sesshomaru-sama said."

I saw Sango looked up quickly "What was sealed there?"

Kagome finally came out of her shock. "I hadn't sensed anything while I was in there until they broke all of the seals."

Miroku interrupted her "How many seals?"

"Four of them. Anyway once the seals were broken it was like I was in the middle of one of Koga's or Kagura's tornados. I heard laughter that sounded a lot like Naraku's, but at the same time not quite the same. Same with the brief aura I sensed, it was like Naraku's but not at the same time. I don't know how else to explain it. Sorry." Kagome told Miroku.

"Four is a lot of seals, but if it was Naraku that had gotten sealed in the well, whoever did the sealing would have needed a lot more than four seals." Miroku told us.

"Maybe it was one of Naraku's incarnations. Or maybe it was Onigumo again." Sango supplied to the conversation.

"Darn it, I wish Sesshomaru-sama was still here. Or had at least answered my questions while he was here. If he is still alive I wonder if little Shippo is still alive. We did tell him where we were before we left. That was a long time ago though so even if he is still alive, maybe he won't remember the address." Kagome said.

"Wow you have absolutely no confidence in me do you Kagome?" a voice said from behind us.

Kagome spun around, well we all did, to see the owner of the voice. It was a fourteen year old leaning up against the wall. He had dirty brown hair and green eyes, and he looked a bit familiar.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Well, duh!" Shippo said.

"You look different." I told him.

Shippo looked at me like I was stupid. "Yeah people tend to change a bit in 500 years."

"No I mean you look human." I told him.

Something sparked in his eyes and he said "Oohhh. Right. Well when Yokai started to die out we started to blend in with humans. I perfected my shape shifting. This is just a disguise. You remember me like this right?" Shippo asked. Then he transformed with a pop. Suddenly he had two fox ears on his head and five tails wiggling behind him.

Kagome ran up to Shippo and threw her arms around his neck. Shippo was actually pretty surprised but then snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh Shippo I'm so proud of you! You gained more tails!" Kagome exclaimed. A happy smile grew on Shippo's face and he burrowed his head into Kagome's stomach. I heard a barely whispered "Thank you mama." I smiled at the scene.

Suddenly Kagome stepped back and help Shippo away at shoulder length. "You have to tell us EVERYTHING." Kagome told him.

Shippo, the trickster fox, got serious. "Well…" Shippo began.


End file.
